Las navidades de mi vida
by Krish2014
Summary: Capítulo de navidad, contiene distintos años, antes de conocer a Milori, luego de esto, luego de la separación y después que se volvieron a juntar / ¡no puedes dejarme!/ /ahora la veía hermosa y le era imposible no notarlo/ /los ojos castaños y celestes se unieron en la misma estrella/ /estoy orgulloso de ti/ Clarión x Milori


**Las navidades de mi vida.**

**.**

**Resumen: **_**Capítulo de navidad, contiene distintos años, antes de conocer a Milori, luego de esto, luego de la separación y después que se volvieron a juntar / ¡no puedes dejarme!/ /ahora la veía hermosa y le era imposible no notarlo/ /los ojos castaños y celestes se unieron en la misma estrella/ /estoy orgulloso de ti/ Clarión x Milori **_

**Advertencia: **en esta historia Clarión tiene un hermano mayor ¿Cómo? En mis fic se explica, pero en vez de tener tres solo tiene un hermano ** Es un poco triste en algunas partes (¡Waa! ¡Dante!) pero el final es alegre :D

**Los personajes de Tinkerbell no me pertenecen.**

.

La pequeña princesa de cuatro años jugaba con sus muñecas mientras que un chico de más o menos catorce años la miraba con dulzura. La niña tenía pelo castaño y sus ojos estaban iluminados, hoy era veinticuatro de diciembre y esta noche iba a ver un baile ¡se sentía tan emocionada! En cambio el mayor, aunque estaba sonriendo, estaba totalmente preocupado ¿Qué le regalaba? ¡No tenía nada! Sentía que los nervios lo carcomía ¿Qué le diría? Jamás le había pasado nada así, pero este año no había conseguido nada para darle. Respiro profundo y miro hacia el cielo azul, se pasó la mano por la frente mientras quitaba algunos mechones castaños de su cara… sus ojos verdes se clavaron en las nubes y luego pasaron a las montañas del bosque del invierno. De repente una idea paso por su cabeza y no pudo evitar una hermosa sonrisa, su mirada se posó en la despreocupada niña que seguía con su juego sin interesarle mucho la presencia del mayor

–hermanita…- llamo mientras se paraba, la niña lo miro mientras se paraba, estaba vestida con un vestido rojo con detalles blancos (atuendo que usaba únicamente en épocas navideñas) y estaba abrazada a su muñeca de trapo

-¿Qué quieres Dante?- murmuro mientras lo miraba algo preocupada, sus ojos celestes daban a notar que creía que algo malo había pasado. Él dejo escapar una carcajada y levanto una ceja

-¿quieres saber cuál es tu regalo de navidad?- pregunto mientras se le acercaba y tomaba su mano, ella se encogió de hombros

-¿no deberíamos esperar hasta las doce?- pregunto tomando la mano del mayor, él sonrió

–es que si esperamos hasta las doce será muy tarde… tu regalo es un paseo en un lugar muy especial- dijo mientras la subía a sus hombros, ella dejo escapar una risita mientras se tenía de su cabeza

-¿puedo llevarme a Lila?- pregunto enseñándole su muñeca que tenía el vestido de ese color

–Lo lamento, es un lugar tan secreto que ni Lila puede acompañarnos- dijo mientras agarraba la muñeca entre sus manos

-¡por favor!- reclamo la hermosa niña mientras reía

–no… ella podría delatarnos Clarión ¿quieres que te de tu regalo de navidad? Si esta ella no sería solo tuyo- dijo mientras dejaba a Lila sobre la mesa, la princesa se abrazó más a su cabeza mientras reía

–ok… ¿adónde vamos?- pregunto mientras miraba como su hermano mayor sacaba un… ¿abrigo de invierno?

–Póntelo- dijo mientras la bajaba y él también se ponía uno. Ella se miró al espejo divertida, su abrigo era largo y era de un color verde muy bonito adornado con rojo

-¿me lo regalas?- pregunto mientras se ponía la capucha y él volvía a ponerla sobre sus hombros

-¡claro!- sonrió ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Pero aún faltaba lo mejor.

Ambos salieron del palacio, él caminaba por el bosque del otoño, la niña trataba de agarrar alguna hoja sin lograrlo

-¿A dónde vamos Dante?- pregunto curiosa mientras le tapaba los ojos con una hoja

-¡es un secreto! ¡Nooo! ¡Se hiso de noche!- grito fingiendo desesperación mientras la inocente niña reía

–No, era una hoja- dijo entre risas mientras le retiraba lo que le ocultaba su visión

-¡por suerte!- dijo tratando de contener la risa ¡a veces era tan inocente!

Caminaron un largo rato hasta llegar a la frontera

–Vamos a cruzar- dijo mientras le sonreía, ella miro la nieve y palideció

–Dante… tenemos que conseguir un hada invierno…- dijo mientras se agarraba de su cabeza algo asustada

–No te preocupes, he estado aquí, nada pasara- dijo mientras tomaba la pequeña y delicada manita de su hermana

-¿lo prometes?- dijo mientras daba un suspiro

–Lo juro- sonrió mientras cruzaba.

La niña empezó a tratar de agarrar los copos ¡eran tan fríos! Pero sentía cierta calidez en el ambiente, todo estaba muy bonito… pero no había ninguna hada a la vista

-¿y las hadas?- pregunto mirando para todos lados

–En esta hora están preparando una fiesta, ninguna está afuera- explica mientras bajaba a la niña para que pudiera caminar. Ella corría de aquí para allá mientras pateaba y jugaba con la nieve, se hermano sonrió mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello. No paso mucho tiempo hasta llegaron a un lago, él le enseño a patinar con un objeto que él había inventado… todo estaba tan maravilloso y hermoso, pero no sabían que una peligrosa manada de lobos los estaba vigilando.

…

Ella simplemente tomo la mano de su malherido hermano mientras lloraba

-¡no me hagas esto!- dijo entre llantos, el muchacho se sentó con mucho esfuerzo apoyándose en una roca

–Tranquila…- susurro mientras le acariciaba la mejilla –serás una hermosa y gran reina- murmuro adolorido, una herida que tenía en el pecho no dejaba de sangrar, las huella de los lobos estaban marcadas en la nieve, tenía rasguños en los brazos y en el cuello, muchas de esas mordidas

-¡no digas esto!- dijo mientras más lagrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos -¡no puedes dejarme!- dice desesperada mientras agarraba con más fuerza la mano de su hermano

–Todo estará bien amor…- susurro débilmente mientras sacaba unos mechones de la cara de su hermanita

-¡tienes que sobrevivir! ¡Prometiste que no pasaría nada! ¡Debemos volver a casa!- dice mientras su mirada se desviaba a la grave herida de su hermano. Su camisa estaba rasgada, sus alas sin protección, y ella… físicamente estaba bien, solo tenía algunos leves rasguños en su brazo derecho, tenía sangre en sus manos, sangre de su hermano sin duda

–Por favor… jamás seré tan buena reina como tú serías como rey- murmuro mientras apoyaba su frente en la de él

–serás la mejor reina… jamás lo dudes- dijo con dulzura mientras le sonreía. Ella frunció el ceño ¿Cómo podía sonreír en una situación así? ¿Cómo hacía para ser tan optimista a punto de morir? Las lágrimas seguían bajando, sin dar tregua…

-¡no digas eso! ¡Tú serás rey!- dijo mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza -¡jamás estaré preparada para ser reina!- dijo mientras las lágrimas se mezclaban con la nieve

–veras que si…- ya era un pequeño hilito de voz

-¡por favor!- suplico mientras su llanto se hacía más intenso –Clarión… solo prométeme que no te conseguirás novio a tan corta edad ¿sí?- dijo mientras la acariciaba con cariño

-¡tienes que estar ahí para evitarlo! ¡Te necesito! ¡No me dejes!- dijo mientras sostenía la mano de su hermano contra su mejilla y cerraba los ojos

–prométeme hermanita que no te iras con el primero que te diga te amo… prométeme que serás fuerte y podrás superar mi ausencia, prométeme que tu novio no será un engreído- dijo lo último con algo de humor, pero a ella no le pareció gracioso

-¡prometiste que nada pasaría!- dijo mientras abría los ojos y lo miraba totalmente dolida

–nada te paso… a ti… prométeme que serás fuerte… por favor- murmuro mientras se apoyaba en la roca

–Te lo prometo todo… ¡pero no me dejes!- dijo con un dolor inmenso, jamás se había sentido tan mal

–Te amo hermanita…- susurro mientras acariciaba por última vez su mejilla y sus ojos se cerraban

-¡Dante! ¡Dante!- dijo mientras notaba que la mano de su hermano caía ya sin vida -¡por favor! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta!- dijo tomándolo de los hombros y agitándolo levemente -¡despierta! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Me duele que duermas!- dijo mientras lo miraba -¡por favor!- le grito –Dante…- susurro mientras el llanto se hacía más intenso y apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de su tan querido hermano –yo también te amo hermano…- murmuro mientras se aferraba a él con fuerza y dolor.

…

…

…

La reina sabía bien porque ella estaba así, el acontecimiento de la mañana dejo a todos muy tristes… pero no se podía detener la celebración. La niña miraba las estrellas, sus ojos estaban rojos y algunas lágrimas seguían cayendo, estaba vestida de otra forma y limpia

–Clarión…- susurro su gran amiga Mary, pero la niña solo baja más la mirada

–No quiero hablar- murmuro en un hilo de voz

–La reina te conseguirá un psicólogo- dijo dando un leve tiemble. La vista triste de la niña sube hacia las estrellas que se veían y hacia la luna llena… sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y luego vuelve a ver a la chica que se encuentras al lado de ella

–bueno…- fue su única respuesta, no estaba segura de querer hablar con alguien mayor que ella de su hermano y de todo lo que paso por su mente cuando lo veía desplomarse en el suelo, cuando la dejo sola. Reprimió un sollozo y su amiga se alejó. La niña miro el cielo y luego camino hacia la reina

-¿puedo salir?- murmuró –quiero despejarme… por favor…- murmuro con gran dolor y haciendo fuerza para no llorar, la dama la miro y asintió

–Vuelve antes de la mañana ¿sí?- murmuro acariciándole el pelo, la castaña asiente y sale por la puerta. La reina quedo mirando hacia la salida… Dante, ese nombre resonaba en su mente, respiro profundo… lo amaba como que si fuera su hijo y que su hermosa niña estuviera así de deprimida le dolía… trataba de esconderse fingiendo fuerza y solidez, pero estaba destrozada… pero sabía muy bien que no más que la pequeña.

La niña estaba a la orilla del lago congelado, estaba llorando ocultando su cara en sus manos… ¿Dónde estaba la felicidad de la navidad? ¿No era que en ella eran posibles milagros? Quería a su hermano tanto… quería que vuelva, que todo esto haya sido una pesadilla, pero sabía que era imposible. Miro al cielo y vio las estrellas brillar

–Si realmente existes espíritu de la navidad… ayúdame a ser fuerte- murmuro mientras de sus ojos salían varias lágrimas, nada sucedió. Solo una suave brisa le acaricio su cara con dulzura, los copos de nieve caían cubriéndola con su manto… pero eso no la hacía feliz, se sentía tan sola. Bajo la mirada y escondió sus ojos en sus blancas y delicadas manos "el espíritu de felicidad de la navidad no existe" pensó sollozando en silencio, escucho algunos ruidos pero no levanto la mirada ¿Qué importaba que fueran los mismísimos lobos? Ya nada. Su llanto de hiso más intenso y trato de calmarse

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué haces sola?- esa voz masculina extraña pero a la vez dulce y gentil la hiso levantar la mirada. Se encontró con un niño de unos seis años de edad, tenía el pelo blanco y ojos castaños, además que estaba vestido de celeste. La mirada del niño la hiso sentirse más segura y más tranquila, pero no podía dejar de llorar o articular palabras. Él se sentó al lado de ella

–Mi nombre es Milori- dijo sonriéndole tiernamente, ella solo bajo la mirada –soy un hada invierno…- ella seguía callada, él suspiro algo triste -¿Por qué lloras?- murmuro levantándole la mirada con una mano

–Mi hermano ha fallecido esta mañana- susurro entre sollozos. El niño la miro apenado y la abrazo con dulzura, ella se dejó y se aferró a él mientras desataba sin trabas su llanto. Milori le acariciaba el pelo con dulzura

–Lo siento- murmuro –pero no deberías estar sola en navidad- murmuro mientras la ponía más contra él

–tu estas solo- murmuro ella

–eso no es cierto, estoy contigo- dijo mientras le volvía a sonreír… ella sintió tranquilidad y de alguna forma fuerza para seguir

–pero antes…- insistió ella

–Antes estaba en una fiesta- le sonríe mientras se acomoda al lado de ella

–yo igual… pero…- ella ahogo el llanto

–No te preocupes…- murmuro dulcemente. Ella lo miro con cariño y por primera vez desde que su hermano falleció volvió a sonreír y a brillar esa luz en sus ojos

–gracias…- murmuro, él sonrió y tomo su mano

-¿vas a volver?- pregunto tranquilamente, ella asintió

–Quiero volver a verte- murmuro ella algo tímida, el muchachito sonrió

-¡claro!- dijo sonriéndole -¿Qué tal mañana al atardecer?- agrega, ella piensa unos segundos antes de asentir. Luego ambos se paran

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto el chico antes de que ella de valla

–Clarión soy la princesa… futura reina- murmura lo último con algo de pena

–Yo soy el futuro señor del invierno- sonríe… ella no noto orgullo si no… ¿preocupación?

–Creo que serás uno muy bueno- dijo mientras les ponía una mano en el hombro, él sonrió

–Feliz navidad- murmuro él mientras se daba vuelta a mirarla

–Feliz navidad- murmuro ella sonriéndole

–Si necesitas algo no dudes en recurrir a mí- dice mientras la abrazaba

–Ok- murmuro ella

–Adiós- murmuraron ambos al mismo tiempo, luego ella le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse de ahí.

…

…

…

Ya habían pasado diez años, ellos se veían cada día del año al atardecer… su amistad había crecido bastante con el tiempo. Todas las navidades se encontraban, dándose un tiempito después o entre la fiesta, disfrutaban de estar acompañados del otro, siempre intercambiando regalos simples como flores o pequeñas esculturas de hielo o mimbre. Ella ya había cumplido los catorce y él los dieciséis… hace apenas un año él la empezó a ver de otra forma, ya no sentía lo mismo cuando ella le hablaba o se le acercaba, no era lo mismo el beso en la mejilla de despedida de todos los días, toda su simple amistad había cambiado… por lo menos para él. Antes sus muestras de cariño pasaban desapercibidas, eran de poca importancia y pasaban por alto, pero ahora él se fijaba en cada gesto, en cada caricia… siempre creyó que era una niña linda, pero nunca antes eso le había importado, ahora le parecía hermosa y se le hacía imposible no notarlo. Pero tenía miedo, miedo que ella no sintiera lo mismo… el tiempo había cambiado, los había cambiado y esos cambios los fueron pasando juntos ¿Cuántos no se enamoraron de su mejor amiga? Sus palabras suaves y esa mirada tan dulce que le orgullecía mantener, esas sonrisa que a veces le sacaba o esos sonrojos que él ocasionaba. Nunca le había mencionado lo hermosa que siempre la veía, lo hermoso que eran sus ojos… aunque tenía miedo que ella siempre lo viera así… solo como un amigo mientras él se moría por ella. Hoy era navidad, hoy la vería en la noche… desde hace poco esos regalos navideños él los hacía con otro sentido, se esforzaba al máximo para impresionarla, ya no eran dibujos o casas simples… él miro la rosa que con tanta dedicación había hecho, en letras de oro estaba su nombre y el de ella. Había pulido hasta el más pequeño detalle, los pétalos, el tallo, las hojas… todo debía ser perfecto, tanto como ella, aunque él sabía bien que esa perfección era inalcanzable, pero se esforzaba igual. Sentía nervios, hoy la iba a ver y quería aclarar sus sentimientos, arriesgándose al rechazo y a arruinar su tan profunda amistad… no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, él jamás había sentido nada parecido por nadie, jamás había tenido novia o alguna amiga tan importante como su hermosa princesita, porque nadie era igual a ella, nadie podría ser tan especial… respiro profundo y se miró al espejo, odiaba la fiesta, pero tenía que llegar a la hora indicada, quince minutos antes de las doce, esa hora era en la que siempre se encontraban

–Milori… ¿hoy también te iras de la fiesta antes?- la voz de su hermana sonó atrás de él

–Si- respondió simplemente, la chica solo asintió y salió caminando.

Él no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, ella se veía tan hermosa… los años los habían hecho madurar en cuerpo y alma… dios… se veía demasiado bella. Le sonrió con dulzura y ambos se sentaron… el pelo lacio y castaño de ella estaba suelto, se movía con el viento y esa mirada celeste puesta en él… esto era demasiado hermoso, era un cuadro totalmente perfecto. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron…

-feliz navidad Milo…- murmuro ella

–feliz navidad Clarión…- murmuro mientras la acariciaba con dulzura. Ambos se quedaron mirándose por un rato antes de que ella sacara una pequeña cajita

–Para ti- murmuro mientras bajaba la mirada algo avergonzada. Él miro el pequeño paquete con gran curiosidad y fue desenvolviéndolo. Al abrir la caja se encontró con un colgante, su cadenita era de oro y su estampita también, adornada con plata y de una forma de la mitad de un rectángulo, se notaba por la irregularidad del lado derecho… tenía escrito su nombre, no pudo evitar sonreír

-¡es hermoso!- exclamo mientras la abrazaba con dulzura

–Yo tengo la mitad… porque tú siempre estarás ahí cuando te necesite ¿verdad?- murmuro mientras le mostraba uno igual pero con el nombre de ella, él los junto y encajaban perfectamente

-¡claro!- dijo mientras volvía a abrazarla ¡era un detalle tan tierno!

–Ahora me toca a mí- dijo sacando el regalo que había ocultado. Ella lo miro curiosa y tomo la cajita, lo miro con una ceja levantada

-¿Qué es?- murmuro

–Ábrelo- le dijo cariñosamente mientras ponía su mano en su hombro, ella le sonrió con una de esas sonrisas que eran para derretirse, él se encogió de hombros mientras trataba de controlar su tan evidente sonrojo. La princesa saco el papel de regalo encontrándose con una caja, luego la abrió encontrándose con una rosa de hielo totalmente hermosa

–Milori… es hermosa- murmuro mientras lo miraba con cariño, él sonrió y la abrazo de nuevo… se sentía tan cálido… se sentía tan hospitalario de alguna forma. Se separaron un poco, sin dejar de abrazarse apoyando su frente en el otro… esos hermosos ojos celestes eran preciosos, podía sentir su respiración tan cerca… era espectacular. Ahí tuvo que tomar una decisión, tenía la oportunidad… se acercó a ella con cariño y deposito sus labios con dulzura en los de ella… y ella le correspondió…

…

…

…

Ella miraba por la ventana mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla… hoy era navidad, y era la primera navidad desde que cumplió los cuatro que no podría ver a Milori. La sensación de cuando perdió a su hermano volvió, los ojos empañados miraban las estrellas… otra vez había perdido a la persona más importante de su vida, esta vez por lo menos él estaba bien ¿bien? Ella trato de no seguir llorando sin lograrlo, él se había quebrado un ala ¿eso es estar bien? Estaba vivo por lo menos… trato de respirar y ser fuerte, trato de que las lágrimas cesaran pero solo se intensificaron

–Milori- susurro mientras cerraba los ojos con dolor.

Él miraba por la ventana pensativo, las lágrimas aún estaban en sus ojos pero no quería llorar… ¿Cómo pasar una fiesta que estás acostumbrado a pasar con cierta persona? Miro a las personas que bailaban y dio un gruñido… odiaba la fiesta, las odiaba en serio… cerro sus ojos y suspiro. Tenía que ser suficiente fuerte, tenía que superarlo. Miro a las estrellas apenado, no quería pensar en ella pero su mente no podía estar en otro lado ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella? Trato de pensar en otra cosa pero de vuelta cayo en la cuenta que era imposible. Sentía su nombre resonar en su cabeza, estaba mareado y confundido… ya habían pasado dos meses desde que se separaron y aún seguía llorando su perdida, aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta

-te extraño- murmuro mientras bajaba su vista y una lagrima se deslizaba hasta el piso.

Ya eran las doce, ambos seguían mirando el cielo estrellado…

-cariño… ¿estás bien?- pregunto la reina mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro

–Si…- murmuro literalmente destrozada

–Vamos adentro- murmuro con dulzura

–No…- dijo mientras miraba el cielo.

En el palacio de invierno…

-debes superarlo- dijo fríamente el mayor, el muchacho cerro los ojos mientras apretaba los puños

–Yo… yo la amo- murmuro tratando que ninguna lágrima se le escapara

–la amabas… ve a dentro- dijo mientras lo miraba

–No…- murmuro mientras volvía su mirada al cielo.

Ambos mayores se retiraron, los ojos celestes y los castaños se unieron en una misma estrella

–Feliz navidad- susurraron al viento con la esperanza de algún día poder volver a decirlo personalmente.

…

…

…

Milori y Clarión estaban sentados en un mueble abrazados mirando a su pequeña y hermosa niña correteaba por el lugar… ambos se miraron y se sonrieron… las doce estaban cerca, la niña se sentó entre medio de sus dos padres y les sonrió

-¿creen que tendré algún regalo?- pregunto mirándolos con sus hermosos y claros ojos azules

–supongo que si amor- susurro el hada invierno mientras acariciaba su hermosa cabellera blanca

-¿crees que me traerán todo lo que pedí?- dice emocionada

–Si no pediste mucho…- le murmuro su madre mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

A las doce cenaron, la niña salto a agarrar su copa para brindar para poder abrir sus regalos. Sus padre también hicieron lo mismo, la copa de la niña contenía jugo y la de ellos sidra… pero apenas, no les gustaba su sabor (en lo personal a mí tampoco me gusta y en las fiestas… perdón) ambos gobernantes se miraron y sonrieron mientras hacían el vindris con su niña de cuatro años. Apenas tomo el jugo corrió hacia la base del arbolito de navidad

–Feliz navidad Clarión- murmuro el señor del invierno antes de tomar el contenido de la copa

–Feliz navidad Milori- le sonrió dejando la copa aun llena en la mesa… ambos se acercaron y besaron con cariño mientras Milori ponía sus manos en el abdomen de su esposa

–Creo que será un hermoso hermanito- murmuro con ternura mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza

-¡miren papas! ¡Me trajeron lo que pedí!- ríe la niña mientras les muestra su regalo.

Por la ventana un chico de pelo castaño y ojos verdes sonreía ante la escena, su mano estaba colocada en el vidrio con nostalgia

–Estoy orgulloso de ti- murmuro viendo a la hermosa familia que hablaba feliz. Luego bajo la mirada y suspiro volviendo a ver para dentro –cuídala bien Milori…- susurro mientras se alejaba del vidrio –te amo hermanita…- susurro mientras la brisa soplaba y finalmente desaparecía…

Porque todo es posible en navidad…. Hasta lo más increíble…

…

…

**Kris: ¡Feliz navidad! Es mi segundo especial XD Debería estar haciendo uno de Frozen pero no se me ha ocurrido nada -_- **

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**¿Comentarios!**


End file.
